Between a Father and a Son
by Neon Star
Summary: Cassim writes a letter to Aladdin. Aladdin responds. Updated!
1. A Father's Regrets

Disclaimer: Disney owns it all! I am only messing with the characters. If you want more, tell me! Read and Review, please!  
  
Between a Father and a Son  
  
Aladdin,  
  
You may never see this letter. But I need to tell you something. I am sorry that I couldn't tell you this in person. I guess I was too afraid. But this needs to be said, and this may be the only way I can say it. I am sorry I couldn't give you the life you and your dear mother deserved. I am sorry I wasn't there to see you grow up to be the fine young man that you are. I should have been there, to watch you grow and to help your mother. Maybe if I hadn't left, she would be here today. She was a dear woman, loving and forgiving. She never gave up hope and knew that we could make it. I should have listen to her, I should have stayed with her. Unfortunately, that is in the past, and my beautiful wife is gone. I should tell you about her. I know you probably do not remember her that well. She was made for a better life. But she took everything in time and thanked Allah everyday for everything, good or bad. She could never hate anyone, not even Jafar, and yes, he was there before you were born. He was cruel to the people and went behind the Sultan's back on many things. But back to your mother, she was an angel. She helped me through everything. I wish I had been with her, and I missed her ever night while I was gone. I still miss her, with my whole heart. She would be proud to see how you have grown. She probably would say that you were like me in ways, but I would disagree with that. You are nothing like me. You are not the foolish, selfish man, who spent so many years looking for the so-called ultimate treasure, when his true treasure was home. But seeing you reminded me of how I used to be. Smart, honorable, a strong since of values, courage, and a good heart, a true diamond in the rough. Yes, my dear son, you are everything that I am not and I am proud that you are not. But enough of that.  
  
I hope everything is well in Agrabah. Jasmine reminds me of your mother in some ways. Hold onto her, Aladdin, with your whole heart. Because you will regret it if you let her go, don't make the same mistakes as I did. I hope that you and her are doing well. How are the Sultan and your friends? Give my regards to Rasol; I am sure he is pining away about not having my head upon his wall.  
  
Iago is missing you all, though he keeps denying. He still wants me to believe that he has very little heart, but that can be far from the truth at times.  
  
I think I had better close this letter, since I have to get up early. We have a very long ride ahead of us.  
  
I hope to see you again, Aladdin, but if I don't. Remember that I love you, my son, always.  
  
Cassim 


	2. A Son's Reply

Father,  
  
I don't know how this got here. Genie must have found a way. He assured me that this would reach you and I hope so.  
  
You have nothing to be sorry for. I resented you for a while, I will admit that. But I still love you as my Father. You only wanted what was best for us, Mother understood that and she made sure that I did too. I wish you had been there with us, I wish you could have been there for me while I grew up. I wish you had been there for Mom. But we can't change that and in some ways, I wouldn't want to. Because our pasts shape us and I am happy with who I have become. And I am happy that I finally got to meet you. Mother loved you and she missed you every day. She taught me to be like you, and what you see in me is from you. So don't sell yourself too short, we all make mistakes, but you were willing to make up for yours. Besides, you learned your mistake and instead of saving the treasure, you saved me, and I will always be grateful for that. You are not the selfish man that you think you are, you really are a good man, just one that has led a hard life. I am proud to be your son.  
  
Thank you for telling me about Mom. We need to talk some more when we get the chance about her. She was an angel and I wish I could remember her better. She never gave up hope, not even to her last breath. You are right, from what I can remember and from what you told me, Jasmine is like her in so many ways. And I love her with my full heart. I would die if I ever let her go, so don't worry about me leaving her. She is trying to get me to quit going on adventures as often and I don't blame her. I almost paid for it in that last one. But that is for later.  
  
Jasmine is doing wonderful, though she does get sick in the mornings. She is finally seeing the healer after the Sultan and I persuaded her. Genie is doing well, so is Abu and Carpet. Rasol is finally off your case, after I took the bounty off your head. When are you coming back to Agrabah?  
  
Well, I think I had better finish this letter since Jasmine has come back. I shall write to you later.  
  
I love you too, Father.  
  
Aladdin 


	3. A Father's Concern

Okay, to answer a question. Yes, this will be a series of letters and I plan to continue them as long as you want me to. Thanks for your comments!  
  
Disclaimer on first chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aladdin,  
  
That Genie of yours is miraculous, I found my letter missing this morning and now I find your letter in its place.  
  
I am glad that I have your forgiveness, and I understand if you still resent me. I deserve it, though I do not deserve your forgiveness or your love. I wonder at times what your Mother saw in me. I am not surprised that she still loved me and hoped for my return. We were in love, as in love as you and Jasmine are, and I still love her after all these years. I said it once, and I will say it again, your Mother was a true angel. I am glad she taught you to be honorable, and I am proud to have you as my son. I wouldn't say you got those traits from me though. Your mother was the true honorable, brave, forgiving, and I am glad she passed that on to you. You are right, our pasts do shaped us, and yours shaped you for the better. As for me, I guess I wouldn't sell myself too short. I have you for a son, and I am paying for my crimes. As for being selfish, I feel that I have been, and that I may never make up for it. I only pray that I have a chance to set things right.  
  
When I pass by Agrabah, we will talk about your Mother some more. We need to talk, period. I want to know more about my son and now my daughter-in- law. What happened in your last adventure, how bad were you hurt? You know you should be careful. You should listen to Jasmine; she has a good head on her shoulders. You seem to have gotten one thing from me, and that was my love for adventure and danger, plus my knack of getting myself in trouble. Don't get yourself killed, son, I just met you and I wouldn't want to lose you too soon.  
  
Sounds familiar, am I to be a grandfather this soon? You had better let me know about Jasmine, it sounds a lot like what your Mother was going through when she was pregnant with you. I am glad your friends are well, nothing has changed with Iago or myself, and we are still in good health. But I wonder about you, you haven't told me how you were.  
  
Can you do that? Of course you can, you're the next in line for Sultan. To think, my boy is going to be Sultan. Rasol must have been angry. I shall see when I can return. For now, Iago and I are traveling in the opposite direction.  
  
I should close this letter for now. The sun is setting and Iago is complaining about me keeping him up. How did you live with this loud mouth parrot?  
  
I love you as well, my son.  
  
Cassim 


	4. A Son's Announcemt

Thanks for your comments! Please r/r and hopefully I'll have the next part up soon!  
  
Disclaimer on first chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Father,  
  
Yes I know he is. It surprised me as well but when you live with Genie, you have to expect surprises.  
  
You have always deserved my love and forgiveness; you are my Father after all. But I don't feel obligated to love and forgive you because of that. Mother used to tell me about you, and if I knew Mother, she never lied. She loved you because she saw the good in you, and would have stood by you no matter what. I am glad that I have some of Mother's traits, and your traits, because they are a part of me, as you and Mother are apart of my heart. You will do what is right, and you will make up for your crimes, just as I have.  
  
As to Jasmine. How did you guess? The doctor informed us right after my last letter. Jasmine is pregnant with our first child! I feel so proud and happy that I am almost bursting, but then I also feel afraid. What if I am not a good father to my child? I don't blame you or anything, but I never had an example. Please, I need advice!  
  
We are all doing well. It was just a little accident on our last mission, really. Don't worry about it. We are all fine and alive, and that is what counts.  
  
I am glad you are well, and I can't wait till you travel here. We do need to talk, about Mother and other things.  
  
Just don't let Iago near treasure and you should be fine. And rope his mouth shut if he gets too annoying.  
  
I guess I had better close for now. I love you as well, Father.  
  
Aladdin 


	5. A Father's Advice

Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the reviews! :) I'm not truly sure where this plot bunny came from, but I am glad you enjoy it. :)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Son,  
  
Your mother was a good woman, she saw good in everyone, and I always loved her for it. I am thankful she passed that on to you, and I am thankful you forgive me. I love you dearly, Aladdin, never forget that. And I hope so, son, I truly hope so.  
  
Do not fret too much. Goodness, you sound as bad as I did when I found out your mother was pregnant! As to how I know, let us just call it Grandfatherly intuition, shall we? As I said, it sounded familiar, and I was right. The Sultan must be thrilled, as I am. But do not worry so much, I am sure you will make a good father; I have seen you with children before. You don't need an example like me, but trust your own feelings; they'll never lead you wrong in this. I know you will be an excellent father, and that your child will grow up to be as kind and loving as you and Jasmine are. Keep the feeling of happiness, and leave fear behind.  
  
Aladdin, I have this feeling you are not telling me everything. And I have to worry, I am your father after all. Glad to hear everyone else is okay, but what about you? You keep skipping over the subject, my boy.  
  
Speaking of Iago, I should have listened. The bird nearly got us killed when we tried to track down this band of thieves. Good thing they were too stupid to look for us. Next time, I'll do that.  
  
By the way, we should be riding to Agrabah soon, as we are heading back that way. Then we can talk, about a lot of things.   
  
I love you, son, and be careful,  
Cassim 


End file.
